El mundo en una mirada
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre el mundo cruel al que han tenido que vivir Vincent y Gil desde la vista de un niño del infortunio. El odio, uno de los sentimientos que pueden consumir a una persona; ¿pueden consumir la inocencia de un niño?


**Los personajes de Pandora Hearts pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

_**El mundo en una mirada.**_

* * *

_1.__** Odio.**

* * *

No importa si es invierno, si los arboles están cubiertos por mantos blancos. No importa sí hay sol, si el día es cálido y hay mucho verde adornando el camino a casa. Si llueve o hace frío, si los caminos están cubiertos de hojarasca. En realidad no importa. La gente siempre verá a Vincent como lo ve: Con ojos malditos como los de un demonio escondido en la inocencia de un niño. Así que si hoy fue un buen día o no, la gente nunca dejará de pensar igual. Temerle a él y a la vez odiarlo. Lastimarlo tantas veces les sea posible. Porque nadie quiere ser mirado por esos ojos del infortunio.

De vez en cuando, Vincent encuentra a aquellas personas víctimas de su propia conciencia quienes le regalan tal vez un trozo de pan o alguna moneda. No se atreven a mirarlo, fingen odiarlo, no lo hacen por compasión, lo hacen para sentirse mejor consigo mismos y sus propósitos seguramente son más egoístas de lo que se ve.

Así que no importa la forma en como lo traten, los pensamientos siempre serán los mismos. A los ojos del mundo Vincent es una maldición. No obstante, nadie nunca se ha preguntado ¿Qué es el mundo a los ojos de Vincent?

Los días pueden tener sol, pueden las nubes derramar lágrimas sobre la amarga tierra, puede el mundo caerse y no obstante a él nunca le importará. No mientras el sol singa resplandeciendo a la vista de Gil.

Las distintas miradas, algunas furtivas, otras escrutadoras, pero siempre todas cargadas con odio. A Vincent en realidad no le importan: Está acostumbrado a ellas. A sentir el desprecio impregnado como una marca grabada a fuego en la piel. Pero el dolor se ha vuelto algo cotidiano y soportable. Sin embargo, la quemadura arde como nunca cuando mira el odio no en la mirada de las personas, sino cuando lo mira en los ojos de oro de su hermano.

Odia intensamente esos momentos. Odia que Gilbert sienta odio. El odio alimenta a Vincent, el odio lo hace desear morir, Vincent conoce el odio a la perfección, por eso sabe cuan puede consumir el odio a una persona. Es por eso, que odia cuando Gil muestra una mirada llena de ese odio.

Entonces, en el ojo dorado como el oro y en el otro, rojo como el vino tinto, la tristeza inunda, lágrimas amargas surgen silenciosamente ya que no quiere que su llanto le traiga molestias a Gil. Porque para Vincent el mundo entero puede morir y a él nunca le interesará, lo único que importa es su hermano. Eso él lo sabe, porque Gil a pesar de todo –incluyendo el odio, los deseos de morir, el ser libre y los otros tantos sentimientos y posibilidades -, se queda a su lado con las suficientes fuerzas para abrazarlo.

Con las suficientes fuerzas para decirle un "Te quiero" cada noche, antes de dormir.

Gil se queda ahí con él, para susurrarle que duerma tranquilo, porque él lo cuidará, cada noche, toda la vida.

Y cada palabra hace que Vincent se odie más. Y a la vez lo hace desear no odiarse.

Más en ese momento. – Vincent piensa, reteniendo las lágrimas, mientras aprieta las manos. – Gil "Te quiero" Se dice así mismo, esperando a que Gil lo escuche. Esperando a que Gil deje de mirar a lo lejos y siga caminando a la salida de ese callejón con la creencia de que Vincent está dormido, esperando a que Gil de media vuelta y regrese con él. Esperando a que en esta ocasión, no sea la ocasión en que Gil por fin se marche de su lado.

Vincent conoce el odio.

Es por eso, que sabe, que en realidad…

Gil lo odia.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! hace mucho rato que no me pasó por aquí, así que en recompensa traigo una serie de one-shots sobre lo que pudo haber sido la infancia de Gil y Vincent, todo desde la perspectiva de Vincent ¡Espero les guste! Si tienen alguna idea para el siguiente one-shot, no duden en decirla.**

**Dejen reviews, me hacen feliz y no les cuesta nada, son gratis ;D**

**Bueno, por hoy esto es todo. ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Romeo.**


End file.
